Automotive vehicle interiors typically include storage console assemblies positioned in the center of bench type seats or between a pair of bucket type seats. These storage console assemblies, also known as center console assemblies, often act as an armrest for the vehicle passengers and usually include at least one storage compartment. The storage compartment may also include a pivotal lid for accessing the interior of the storage compartment. Finally, the center console assembly may include cup holders accessible to vehicle passengers located next to, or behind the center console assembly.
In recent years, many efforts have been made to increase the flexibility of storage options within a vehicle interior. One such effort has been the provision of removable or slidable center console assemblies that may be positioned alternatively between either the front or the rear passenger seats in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,529 discloses a center console assembly capable of sliding along a guide member extending longitudinally within the vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,088 discloses a center console assembly capable of sliding along a stationary rail member attached to the vehicle body and extending longitudinally within the vehicle. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,857 discloses removable console assembly which may be attached to one of two mounting assemblies located between the front and rear seats of a vehicle. However, one drawback of such assemblies is that removable center console assemblies are generally unavailable to the second row passengers when the console is in the forward position of the center console assembly within the vehicle and must be removed and reinstalled in a second position within the vehicle to be accessible to the second row passengers. The slidable center console assemblies disclosed in the prior art have a similar disadvantage in that such assemblies require the use a track extending longitudinally within the vehicle which may obstruct the ability of a vehicle occupant to move laterally within the vehicle.